


I sucked the marrow out of life but choked on the bone

by ASweatyToothedMadman



Series: The world as seen from the inside out [1]
Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, M/M, There will be fluff, pretty much charlie, so i decided to write from Charlie's perspective, the last chapters will be sad bcs you know what
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 19:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASweatyToothedMadman/pseuds/ASweatyToothedMadman
Summary: The world as seen through the eyes of Charlie Dalton





	I sucked the marrow out of life but choked on the bone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here I am again, now trying to write from a Charlie perspective. Really hoping this isn't way out of character but, hey I tried. Feedback would be greatly appreciated as I am just a self depreciating writer trying to make it in this fanfic world.  
> So this one is very short because I'm just testing it out but the next chapters will be much longer!! Thinking of doing a thing from each dps boy perspective (Leave comments or something so I can fix my Charlie likeness in the next chapter)

The warmth of summer poured in through the thick blinds of his room, illuminating the specks of dust that littered the floor.  
Charlie could only sigh. The days only seemed to be getting shorter as Welton loomed on the horizon. Oh, the plans his father had for him.  
Although he did hate Hellton, there was a sense of relief that came with the call from downstairs to hurry and pack. The work was awful, the teachers nothing but droning robots yet, he felt alive there. 

He could only chuckle as he got to his feet, pulling on his school uniform that had been tossed in a corner for what seemed to be ten million years. If he had even begun to mention being excited to go back, the other kids would laugh or take it as a joke. And of course he’d play it off as one. As much a hell as Welton was, he couldn’t help but feel a warmth in his heart. With the schoolwork, he had Meeks to pull him along by the hand with nightly study sessions even as he dozed off after only the fifth problem. He had Knox who always listened and laughed along to his jokes. He had Neil to hold him in the dark of their dorm when he felt as though he was fading. He felt as though he could be loud and be heard, whisper and be understood. He was a mouse at home and a god at Welton.

The drive to Welton passed quickly, his father and mother chattering eagerly in the front seat. What about? He didn’t know or care. An hour or so in, he had requested they stop for something to eat which other earned him a laugh and turn of the head comment to try to not eat as much. He stopped listening after that. After a few minutes he must have fallen asleep because he woke to the hustle and bustle of Welton as his parents were taking his things out of the car. Did they even notice he had been asleep that entire time? Probably not but, it left a better feeling to just assume they hadn't wanted to wake him. It was alright though, soon he would see all his friends and even though he couldn't outwardly bitch about his folks, he felt as though he had a place of importance. If he had disappeared, someone at Welton would take notice to it.


End file.
